Maya Wei's Farewell
by HobbitLover4eva
Summary: Maya's last thoughts in her last race and as she died. Oban Star Racers belongs to the creators, not me.


_Next time it'll be just you and me._

The promise was made between Mother and Daughter, and they would ride together, after the race. Maya Wei smiled as she waved to her giggling daughter. Turning, she walked up the ladder and settled into the star racer's seat. Gripping the hand controls, she stared down one last time at her husband and waving daughter. _I'll see you after the race honey._ Maya grinned.

The star racer pulled out from the trailer, it crossed the track and rested in the painted box on the ground before the starting line. Maya halted the racer, waiting for her opponent to appear. No sight of a racer came into sight. Maya wrinkled her brow in confusion. Was this racer coming at all? Suddenly a tall black figure appeared, walking calmly down the track. He stopped beside Maya's star racer.

Of course….that Alien, I remember he has no ship. Maya mused. She glimpsed the creature throw off his garment and reveal a frightening strange body divided in several parts. Maya shivered. She's seen many strange Aliens over her racing career, but this was disturbing to behold. _Oh well….all that matters is that I win the race, a strange looking opponent doesn't matter._

The creature, known as Spirit, transformed into a bird like ship, testing his wing like branches as they waited for the call to begin. Maya braced herself for speed, looking fondly over at her family watching on the platform. _I'll win this race, Baby, I promise._ _And we'll ride in my racer all you want after._ A horn sounded, and the two racers took off into the wind.

Wind was cut in half, as the racers flew down and the roadway, and whipped around the curves. Maya's racer glided on the air it seemed, and the bird-like racer sped after her. _Not today you won't,_ Maya and the racer shot forward with lightening speed, pushing Spirit behind for the moment. Maya rounded the crib, sliding alongside the wall, soaring across the track. The finish line lay not long ahead of her. She could see the stadiums crowded with spectators. _Not long now…I'm almost there…_Maya breathed.

An alarm of flashing buttons and buzzing reached her ears; the star racer was having a problem. Maya was stunned, she had almost won, what could be wrong now? A light mist sprayed across her windshield as she glided on the track. It—it looked like…_Oil?_ Shocked and worried, Maya glanced down upon her left reactor. Hot fuel was spurting from it, staining a streak down the road. Electricity sparked alongside it, inches from the fuel. Maya's mouth creased into a frown. A terror and sickening feeling plagued her.

A dark shadow passed over the ship. Maya Wei looked to see Spirit hovering near her, his manner; just the way he floated over her seemed to speaking his thoughts…_You're in trouble….Can I help?_

Maya bit her lip, and shook her head. No….he would he be hurt by the blast, the reactor was a time bomb, it would explode any second. She frantically waved her hand, urging him to move ahead. _Please don't try…..there's no hope for me._ The thought wrung sadly through her mind. Eva…..Don….she was leaving them both. She was being torn away from her family, and she wasn't going to able to say goodbye. _Eva…I'm sorry…..I won't be able to take you for a ride._

_Do you promise?_

The promise to her daughter tore at her heart; she would never keep that promise. A tear trailed down her face, as she waved one last swipe at Spirit, pushing him to move on. _Go…I can't let you die too._ An explosion sounded, the reactor ignited from the crackle of voltage and broke apart with a loud boom. Maya Wei felt her star racer shatter around her. _Eva…Don….I love you both so much….forgive me._ Maya Wei's thoughts, being and mind faded away as the star racer exploded and broke apart into flames.

_Promise……_

__________________________________________________________________________

"Here they come, Daddy!" 5 year-old Eva Wei cried in her shrill voice as the crowd bounded from their seats and erupted into cheers as their champions came rushing down the track. The wall they formed blocked the small child's sight, she frowned. "Oh! Daddy, I can't see!"

Don Wei's smiling face turned to Eva, his eyes full of kind understanding. "Okay Eva….time for a piggyback ride." Gently hoisting his young daughter onto his shoulders, Don Wei mounded her high above the crowd, where no vision could be blocked. "There…is that better, Sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yes!" Eva cried, excitement flooding from her like a fountrain. "I can see Mommy! She's winning, she's winning!" her exclamation was cut short as her mother's racer burst into flames just before the finish line. The throng of cheers fell silent as the Earth champion was consumed in smoke and fire. The shock froze on the spectators faces as they watched the wreck burn.

Eva stared at the burning ship, what her mother was in. Fear crept through her, her mother…she wasn't…

"Mommy…"


End file.
